The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a gas sensor assembly, and more particularly relates to a method for reliably and efficiently manufacturing a gas sensor having a plurality of closely interrelated, mechanically fragile components that must be accurately and uniformly positioned in a snugly spaced relationship without excessively distorting or otherwise damaging the components.